When I Hear The Wind Sing
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Mencintai bukan berarti bukan harus memiliki. Itulah yang orang-orang katakan dan aku mengerti maksud dari semua itu. Dan dengan kebodohanku, aku pun mengikuti alurnya seperti angin dingin yang menerpa tubuh./ Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto
1. Prolog

_Srak!_

Cahaya mentari menyeruak masuk tatkala seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan pakaian maid membuka gorden pada jendela kamar pria yang tengah terusik dari tidurnya. Pria berambut hitam itu meraba tempat tidur untuk mencari salah satu bantal yang berada di dekat kepalanya. Ia mengambil bantal tersebut lalu menaruh beda empuk tersebut di wajahnya untuk menghalangi dari terpaan sinar matahari.

Melihat tingkah sang majikan, maid tersebut berjalan mendekat ke tepi tempat tidur lalu menarik kasar bantal yang ada menutupi wajah majikannya dan berkata, "bangun, tuan muda."

"Ck!" Dengan terpaksa pria itu pun membuka mata lalu mengubah posisinya yang terbaring kini menjadi duduk.

"Saya mendapat telepon dari nyonya Karin, bahwa ia akan datang sekitar 1 jam lagi dan maka dari itu saya akan membantu anda untuk bersiap-siap." Kata sang Maid.

Mendengar sebuah nama disebutkan, tuan muda itu menghela nafas dan menampilkan ekspresi malas. "Lanjutkan tugasmu." Katanya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berbalik menghadap maid tersebut.

Mengerti akan masuk sang majikan, maid tersebut berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tempat di hadapannya. Dengan cekatan maid itu mulai membuka seluruh kain yang melekai di tubuh sang majikan tanpa rasa malu. Tidak, bukan ia tidak malu hanya saja dirinya telah melakukan pekerjaan ini selama bertahun-tahun, maka dari itu ia sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh telanjang tuan mudanya.

Gadis merah muda itu mengambil celana dalam, satu set pakaian formal yang berupa kemeja putih, celana bahan hitam, dasi hitam dengan lambar kipas kecil di ujungnya, sabuk berbahan dasar kulit yang juga memiliki lambang, dan jas dari troli yang ia bawa untuk menaruh makanan juga pakaian sang majikan. Sama seperti ia melepas piyama majikannya, ia pun memasangkan pakaian itu dengan cekatan.

Setelah merasa cukup rapih dengan tampilan sang tua muda, gadis itu menarik sebuah kursi yang tadinya tertata rapih dengan meja yang memiliki desaign sama lalu mendudukkan pria itu disana. Dari pakaian kini si gadis beralih pada rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur itu. Ia mengambil kotak minyak rambut dari troli lalu mulai menata rambut tersebut agar lebih rapih.

"Anda sudah bisa melakukan aktifitas yang lainnya, tuan muda."

Tuan muda yang tadi acak-acakan karena bangun tidur, kini telah berubah menjadi wajah tampan yang cerah meski ekspresi datarnya tetap tidak berubah sejak dirinya bangun. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berputar menghadap maid yang merapihkannya setiap hari itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Sebuah tepukan pelan ia berikan padanya sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih.

"Terima kasih."

"Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih pada saya. Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk melayani anda."

Tepukan itu berubah menjadi sebuah usapan pelan pada pucuk kepala sang maid. "Aku mencintaimu." Katanya sebelum melenggang keluar kamar meninggalkan maidnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah sang majikan benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu, gadis merah muda itu mencengkram pakaiannya di area dada. Wajah datar yang selalu ia kenakan saat bertugas, kini luntur tergantikan ekspresi sendu tatkala ia tahu bahwa perasaan pria itu terhadapnya begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi sebesar apapun rasa cinta yang tumbuh sejak mereka masih kecil, tetap saja itu takkan berarti jika mengingat kasta dan status mereka sekarang.

Sudah 5 tahun prianya menikah dengan seorang gadis pilihan orang tua lalu menikahi seorang gadis lagi demi kepentinhan perusahaan, dan sudah 6 tahun ia mendedikasikan diri untuk menjadi seorang maid prianya. Mereka memang saling mencintai dan bertukar kata cinta, namun semuanya tidak lebih dari sebatas perkataan saja. Gadis itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak boleh melebihi batas, bahkan diperbolehkan menjadi maid dan mengurus segala keperluan rumah tangga prianya sudah lebih dari cukup.

28 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini, namun ia tak pernah tahu bahwa takdir menuntutnya pada satu hal yang menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa menggapai prianya lebih dari sekedar kata-kata, ia tidak bisa menyentuh prianya lebih dari sekedar mengganti pakaian atau membasuh tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa melayani lebih dari sekedar seorang maid. Namun itu tidak sebanding saat ia sendiri yang melayani kebutuhan istri-istrinya, ia pula yang memandikan calon-calon istrinya sebelum dirinya rias untuk menjadi seorang pengantin, ia sendiri yang mendekor kamar pengantin mereka, dan ia sendiri yang selalu membersihkan bekas persetubuhan mereka.

Meski ia tahu bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang dicintai sang majikan, tapi saat cinta hanya terbalas dengan kata, itulah yang paling menyakiti dirinya. Namun apa daya dirinya yang tidak bisa menentang prianya itu. Dari segala kegundahannya ini, ia hanya berharap bahwa suatu saat dirinya bisa benar-benar mendapatkan balasan yan terbaik atas kerja kerasnya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

 ** _To be Continue_**


	2. Chapter 1

Hentakan sepatu dan roda koper menggema di dalam rumah tatkala seorang wanita berambut merah melangkah masuk yang diiringi dengan berhentinya semua aktifitas para _maid_ disana. Para _maid_ itu pun membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat pada sang nyonya besar sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya saat melihat isyarat tangan dari sang majikan. Tak berapa lama seorang _maid_ dengan pakaian sedikit berbeda dibanding yang lain pun menghampiri wanita itu dan membungkuk kecil lalu berbegas mengambil alih koper dari tangannya.

"Saya sudah mempersiapkan air hangat untuk anda. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, anda hanya perlu memanggil saya atau _maid_ lainnya, Karin- _sama_." Kata _maid_ tersebut.

Karin menatap _maid_ tersebut dengan sinis. "Hentikan sifatmu yang selalu berpura-pura baik pada semua orang." Katanya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah _maid_ tersebut. "Kau pasti menggoda suamiku saat aku pergi, kan?" Introgasinya.

"Tidak."

"Kau menyentuh suamiku, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Pembohong. Aku tau sifat busukmu itu, jalang!"

 _Maid_ itu menatap Karin dingin. "Jika anda memang ingin saya melakukan itu terhadap tuan muda. Maka akan saya lakukan." Katanya.

Karin mengeratkan giginya menahan kesal. "Kau!"

"Karin!"

Mendengar suara baritone dari arah pintu masuk, dua orang yang tengah bersitegang tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pria berambut gelap disana. Pria tersebut melangkah mendekat dengan cepat ke arah istri dan _maid_ kesayangannya itu lalu menarik lengan Karin yang masih mengeluarkan telunjuknya dan mengarahkan pada sang _maid_.

"Kenapa kau membelanya, Sasuke? Sudah jelas dia itu selalu menggodamu hanya untuk harta. Kenapa kau masih saja membelanya!?"

"Tutup Mulutmu! Jika kau menuduhnya lagi, maka aku akan merobek mulutmu itu, Karin!" Ancam Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku yang kau salahkan!? Aku ini istrimu! Sedangkan dia?" Karin kembali menunjuk _maid_ tersebut dengan tangannya yang lain. "Dia hanya seorang _maid_!"

Sasuke menatap sang _maid_ yang terdiam. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke dapur dan kembalilah bekerja, Sakura." Kata Sasuke pada sang _maid_ yang bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Ha'i! Saya permisi."

Melihat suaminya membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja, Karin menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi!?" Tanya Karin.

"Bisa kau hentikan perilaku kekanak-kanakanmu itu, Karin!? Apa kau tidak malu dengan maid lain yang memperhatikan kita sejak tadi?"

"Kenapa harus perduli? Mereka hanya _maid_ disini! Lagipula mereka sudah biasa melihat hal seperti ini atau yang lebih, bahkan mereka sudah pernah melihat kita bercinta disini. Lalu apa yang harus membuatku malu? Toh mereka semua dibayar! Mereka tidak berharga!"

"Karin!"

"Apa!?"

Sasuke menarik Karin sedikit kasar untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. "Lebih baik kau dikamar saja, daripada mempermalukanku lebih lanjut!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau harus merenungkan segala perkataanmu hari ini!"

 _ **When I Hear The Wind Sing**_

Bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin berpikir bahwa mengorbankan segalanya demi cinta adalah bodoh. Sakura stuju akan hal itu, tapi apa yang harus ia perbuat jika cinta menghancurkan akal sehatnya? Apakah ia harus berteriak dari sebuah gedung untuk meratapi kebodohannya? Sungguh ia merasa sangat bodoh saat ini.

10.30

Kebanyakan orang pasti sudah berada di alam mimpinya, namun berbeda hal dengan gadis berambut musim semi ini. Gadis berambut pink sebahu itu masih saja berdiri di belakang jendela seraya memandangi bulan dari kamar khusus yang disediakan untuk para maid di sebuah puri. Dan di umurnya yang hampir berkepala tiga membuatnya begitu terlarut pada hal-hal berbau alam dan keindahannya seperti bulan diatas sana. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa orang selalu mengaitkan hal romatis dengan bulan, padahal bulan itu tidak sebagus kelihatannya.

Segala pertanyaan dalam benak Sakura sejak tadi pun buyar tatkala ketukan pintu kamarnya terdengar. Sakura tahu siapa yang malam-malam seperti ini datang ke kamarnya, maka dari itu ia pun bergegas menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Disana, di balik pintu tersebut terlihat tuan muda yang ia layani sebagai maid selama ini tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar.

"Lama sekali." Protes Sasuke.

"Kenapa anda berada disini, Tuan Muda? Jika Karin- _sama_ melihat anda disini, maka _maid_ lain akan terganggu nantinya."

"Jangan khawatir, Karin sudah tertidur."

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda berada di tempat ini terlalu lama. Jika anda tidak ada kepentingan lain maka kembalilah." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, namun segera ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Siapkan air hangat untukku di kamar mandi ruang tengah."

"Baik. Saya akan memanggilkan beberapa maid lainnya untuk membantu."

"Tidak perlu! Aku ingin dirimu saja, seperti biasa."

 _ **When I Hear The Wind Sing**_

Mansion Uchiha adalah salah satu Mansion terbesar dari beberapa klan ternama seperti Uzumaki dan Hyuga, maka dari itu tata letak dan pemetaan Masion Uchiha ini terkesan membingungkan bagi orang-orang yang baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini. Mansion Uchiha pun di _design_ sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain salah satunya adalah kamar mandi.

Seperti kebanyakan orang _modern_ jaman sekarang yang biasanya kamar mandi telah dibuat menjadi satu dengan kamar itu sendiri, Masion Uchiha pun melakukan yang sama, namun yang menjadi pembeda adalah kamar mandi khusus yang berisi air panas asli di ruang tengah. Dan disinilah biasanya para Uchiha memanjakan dirinya dengan bantuan para maid yang siap memberikan macam-macam perawatan. Bukan hanya itu, tempat ini juga digunakan untuk memandikan para calon pengantin pria maupun wanita yang akan dinikahkan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura sebagai _maid_ pribadi sekaligus kepala maid di Mansion Uchiha inilah yang biasanya memandikan para keluarga Uchiha tersebut dengan dibantu pelayan lainnya. Maka dari itu, baginya memandikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah biasa terlebih hampir setiap malam pria itu datang untuk memintanya menyiapkan air mandi terlebih jika para istrinya ada di rumah. Biasanya pria itu selalu datang hanya jika ia habis _melayani_ para istrinya. Entah mengapa, bagi Sasuke melakukan seperti hal seperti itu dengan wanita yang tidak dicintainya membuatnya merasa bersalah, maka dari itu ia datang pada Sakura untuk membersihkannya. Setidaknya ia berpikir dengan cara seperti ini dapat menebus sedikit rasa bersalahnya.

"Sakura."

Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menggosok punggung Sasuke dengan handuk dan sabun. Bukannya tidak ingin menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, hanya saja ia menyadari statusnya saat ini, Sakura tidak bisa bercengkrama bebas dengan bahasa nonformal seperti dahulu.

"Kakek memintaku untuk menikah lagi dengan cucu temannya untuk menjalin kerjasama antar perusahaan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Katakanlah sesuatu!"

Sakura menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sejak tadi menggosok punggung Sasuke. "Apa yang ingin anda dengar dari _maid_ seperti saya? Apa yang harus saya lakukan jika itu keputusan keluarga anda?" Kata Sakura.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menentangnya!?"

"Saya hanya seorang _maid_. Bukan hak ataupun kewajiban saya untuk ikut campur kedalam masalah majikan."

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari pria itu. "Sakura." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya yang duduk membelakangi Sakura kini berhadapan dengan gadis tersebut. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, kau akan tetap disisiku apapun yang terjadi."

"Saya akan tetap berada disisi anda sampai kapanpun. Bukankah saya adalah _maid_ pribadi anda?"

"Kau bukanlah seorang pelayan! Kau adalah orang yang kucintai!" Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang masih memegang handuk berbalut sabun itu. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Akan kupastikan kau akan menjadi istriku."

"Bergegaslah sebelum angin lain menyanyikan lagu pernikahan untukku."

 ** _To be Continue_**

 **Hello. Balik lagi dengan Go Minami Asuka Bi yang berubah nama menjadi Go Minami Oen-B, author ngaret sedunia.**

 **Jelek ya? Aneh? Datar dan begimana?**

 **Yah ga aneh sih, saya bukan tipe author yang kasih cerita romansa lope-lope ala sinetron atau apapun. Saya author nubie yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar di fandom ini.**

 **Sejujurnya, saya niatnya udah mau pensi dengan alasan... Buanyak!**

 **Salah satunya, ga cuma satu org yang bilang cerita saya jelek, butut dan lainnya, jadi buat apa saya lanjut (pikiran saya). Kedua, entah kenapa teman saya selalu ceramahin saya terus soal cover gambar. Wajar kali saya ambil gambar d google dan edit sana sini, saya ga bisa gambar di laptop! Ya kali, saya mesti cari org yang buatnya dan minta ijin, kalo yang buat orang indonesia, kalo orang luar negri yang ga bisa bahasa inggris? Lagian masa gambar satu dengan yang make ribuan manusia, masa cma saya yg kena _copyright_. Emang gambarnya saya publikasikan ulang dan saya klaim itu buatan saya? kan kagak.**

 **Jadi bagi yang komen cerita atau Cover saya, cuma kasih tau.**

 **Ya, cerita saya jelek, butut, ga pantes di baca. Ya udah ga usah dibaca, saya cuma menyalurkan ide saja. Saya juga ga bisa gambar di komputer, di hape aja ngegambar di sangka buatan orang lain. Yah, kalau misalkan anda bisa menggambar, ya kenapa ga buatin aja? Ga mau? Ga ada waktu? Atau emang cuma pengen komentar pedes ke saya?**

 **Saya ga bisa apa", cerita saya jelek, cover saya cuma edit"in gambar jdi satu dan kasih judul doank.**

 **Maaf untuk perkataan saya yang rada pedes atau kasar. Sejujurnya saya bukan tipe yang mau marah-marah atau apa, yang sering ngobrol sama saya pasti tau sayalah. Hanya saja, tolong lah ya. Walau saya tidak pernah marah atau apapun, saya juga tetap manusia. Punya kesabaran. Terima kasih.**

 **Mungkin segitu saja untuk kali ini, Terima kasih bagi Reader yang telah membaca dan mereview, dan maaf jika reviewnya belum sempat saya balas karena faktor susah sinyal.**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Oen-B**


End file.
